Hunted
by Classof2014
Summary: Max and the Flock are on their way to visit Dr. M and Max gets hurt.  Find out what happens. FAX is promised!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or any of the characters. If I owned Max Ride would I really be writing on fanfiction? I'd be putting in the books. Oh BTW I'm not putting the disclaimer on every single chapter so just count this as the disclaimer for the story. Now on with the story!**

Max's POV  
>Hey it's Max! Right now the flock and I are flying over a large forest in Utah on our way to Dr. M's. I can't wait to see her and Ella again. I take a glance behind me to check on the flock and can't help but grin. Fang is of course flying completely silent with no emotion on his face while Nudge is blabbing in his ear something about unicorns and bananas. Angel is gossiping with Total about who knows what, and Iggy and Gazzy are murmuring to each other; most likely about bombs and explosives. I stifle a groan when I see Gazzy pass something to Iggy who puts in right into his pocket.<p>

"Maaaaxxx, I'm hungry! Can we stop at the next town we see? I feel like I'm gonna explode I'm soooo starving! Is it possible to explode from being so hungry? I bet it is possible! What if I explode? I bet Gazzy and Iggy would love to see something explode! Well not Iggy cause ya know, he can't exactly see. But anyways ca-"

_Oh thank God_, I think when Iggy places his hand over Nudge's mouth. "Of course we can stop soon, Nudge. I think we all need a short break before we get back on the 'road'."

Suddenly, I hear a shot ring out over the forest and feel a white hot pain in my stomach. I gasp and clutch my stomach in pain. Black spots dance in my vision. The last thing I see before I black out is a black shape diving after me as I fall towards the treetops below me. 

**Sooo? How was it? Review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon, as in tomorrow. 10 reviews please or no updation. (Yes I did just make up that word.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's POV  
>"Do you think unicorns are real? I bet they are! I think the School could find a way to create them. What about you?" I hear a gasp and then," What about bananas? Do you think unicorns like bananas? If I had a white unicorn I would name it Snowflake and feed it bananas!"<p>

Wow Nudge could talk a lot. The whole time she had been talking, I had been watching Max out of the corner of my eye. She is so beautiful, I thought. The way her hair blows through the wind, the way she smiles, everything about her is beautiful. I look at Nudge again and see her turning towards Max.

"Maaaaxxx, I'm hungry! Can we stop at the next town we see? I feel like I'm gonna explode I'm soooo starving! Is it possible to explode from being so hungry? I bet it is possible! What if I explode? I bet Gazzy and Iggy would love to see something explode! Well not Iggy cause ya know, he can't exactly see. But anyways ca-"

At that moment, Iggy puts his hand over her mouth and I mentally cheer. "Of course we can stop soon, Nudge. I think we all need a short break before we get back on the 'road'."

I smile to myself. I had wanted to stop for a while now but I'm Fang. I don't whine or complain that I'm hungry and need to stop. That would ruin my rep.

I hear a gunshot ring out and turn in time to hear Max gasp and clutch her stomach before falling towards the earth below.

Without thinking, I tuck my wings in close to my body and hurtle myself after her falling figure.

**(An: I thought about stopping it there but I'm not that evil)  
><strong>  
>Just as Max is about to hit the treetops, I swoop down and catch her. Unfortunately, we were moving too fast downwards for me to soar back into the sky and I had just enough time to cover Max with my body before we crashed through the branches.<p>

By the time we had crashed down to the forest floor, I was covered in scratches and cuts and I think I had sprained my wrist, but it wasn't me who I was worried about. I crouched down next to Max and gasped at what I saw.

Max was unconscious and her skin was pale and clammy. She had small scratches too, and a fading black eye from an earlier Eraser fight. She had twigs and leaves tangled in her hair also, but that wasn't the main problem. She had a growing dark spot on the left side of her stomach just below her heart. She probably has no idea how lucky she is that the shot missed her heart. I saw her eyes crack open for a brief second and look right into mine before they rolled back into her head. I quickly checked for a pulse and almost cried out in joy when I realized she was still with me. I noticed that her leg was twisted at a funny angle too; it was obviously broken. I knew she needed some serious help soon or she wasn't going to make it.

I heard something moving through the forest towards me and automatically tensed, throwing myself protectively over Max. I glimpsed through the shrubbery some men clomping loudly through the forest. They weren't wearing lab coats and they definitely weren't supermodel material so I figured they weren't whitecoats or erasers. There were three men in hunting gear with a rifle and knife each.

"Hey Kyle, where do think that bird went down?"

"I don't know Joey, I thought it went down somewhere around here, but I don't see it anywhere."

"Maybe you missed after all."

"No Chris, I'm positive I shot it. We all saw it fall out of the sky."

I almost sighed in relief. So they weren't working for the School. The men who shot Max weren't trying to capture us; they were just hunters and thought we looked like birds. I needed to get Max some help soon but couldn't risk the men seeing us. I picked up a small rock and threw it as far as I could away from us and it collided with a tree 20 yards away.

"Hey guys, did you hear that? Maybe it was the bird."

"Or another animal that we could sneak up on."

The men quickly walked in the direction of the rock and I scooped Max up in my arms. I took off into the sky and searched for the flock.

"Fang! Are you okay? What about Max? Is she-"

For once, no one had to cut Nudge off. She had caught sight of Max in my arms and immediately stopped with the questions.

"We need to get to Dr. M's house pronto. Max is hurt badly and we can be there in an hour or so," I explained. We landed a short walk away from the a nearby town to could patch Max up so she could make it to Dr. M's without bleeding to death.

Iggy immediately set to work examining Max while I anxiously looked over his shoulder and Nudge and Gazzy walked to the nearest gas station in town to buy some bags of chips for everyone. I know that Max would not like for Nudge and Gazzy to go off without someone to watch over them but Max obviously couldn't go with them, Iggy was taking care of Max, and I- well- I needed to be with Max.

"I think she has some broken ribs too," Iggy said. "She must have broken them when you guys crash-landed."

Oh great, I thought. Just what Max needed was another injury.

Once Iggy was done patching Max up the best he could and everyone was back from buying food, I quickly wrapped my sprained wrist and we took off into the air towards Dr. M's.

I was flying through the air carrying Max bridle-style and I looked down at her. Even though she was pale, clammy, and covered in injuries, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she is. I hope she got better quickly and I knew that if she didn't wake up, I would never forgive myself. I pushed the thoughts of her dying aside and tried to fly faster to Arizona.

As soon as Dr. M's house was in sight, I angled downwards and flew as fast as I could to their backyard. I pounded on the back door loudly and almost knocked it down in the process. Ella opened the door and grinned when she saw the flock and I, but her grin was replaced with a look of horror when she saw Max cradled in my arms.

"Mom!" Ella shrieked running into the house, "Come quick! Max is hurt!"

I stepped into the doorway and Dr. M came hurrying into the room. She gasped when she saw Max and dragged me towards the spare guest room where I placed Max on the bed. She started getting a ton of vet stuff out and worked on Max the best she could with such little medical equipment.

That night, we went to Dr. M's veterinary center which she promised would be closed. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel stayed behind at the house with Ella. As carefully as we could, we draped Max across the back seat and drove to the vet clinic. There, Dr. M performed surgery on Max to get the bullet out of her. She cleaned all of Max's cuts and wrapped her midsection for the broken ribs. She also put a cast on Max's leg.

When we got back to the house, I placed Max back in the guest room and everyone stacked fists and went to bed. Nudge and Angel slept in Ella's room and Gazzy and Iggy slept in the living room.

I stayed in the guest room and sat in a chair next to Max hoping that she would wake up soon if she ever did. I glanced once more at her beautiful face framed by her hair and instinctively tucked a loose hair behind her ear. I gasped as she smiled I waited for her to wake up but when she didn't, I took her hand in my own and hoped for the best.

**Sooo? How was it? I am a teenage girl so it was kinda hard to write from a teenage guy's POV. Review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon, as in tomorrow. 10 more reviews please or no updation so that means 20 reviews in total.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV  
>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I hurt all over. I gasped as the pain rolled over me and I tried to remember what happened. I remembered flying over a forest, hearing a gunshot, and Fang's worried face. I must have been shot. The next thing I noticed was that I was under some kind of blanket and there was a pressure on my hand.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and had to squint from the light. I don't know what I expected, maybe a nice cave with the flock sleeping around me but I certainly didn't expect to be in a bedroom with Fang sleeping in a chair next to me. I looked down and realized that the pressure on my hand was Fang holding it. He must have fallen asleep holding it.

I shifted slightly and gasped at the pain in my abdomen. I usually had a high tolerance for pain but being shot and having broken ribs at the same time was new. I felt Fang stir next to me and watched as he opened his eyes.

"Max!" Fang whisper-yelled. I guess he was worried about me.

"Where are we?" I asked kind of groggily and sat up feeling pain lance through my body.

"We're at Dr. M's. We took you here after you got shot. I was scared Max- I was scared you wouldn't make it." He said.

"Max!" Dr. M shouted when she walked into the room. _Way to ruin the moment Mom_, I thought. I guess everyone heard her say my name because they all rushed in all of a sudden.

"Max! Oh thank goodness you're all right! We were sooo worried about you. Especially Fang. Never scare us like that again! Look! We're at Dr. M's! Here she is and Ella! Guess what we had for breakfast? Bacon, and eggs, and pancakes, and waffles, and-"

"Stop talking! My ears are bleeding!" Iggy yelled as he put his hand over Nudge's mouth again.

"Max we all missed you very much," Angel said as she hugged me. I gasped once again as I felt the pain through my midsection. Wow I seemed to be gasping a lot lately don't I?

"Angel, you can't hug Max that hard when she has broken ribs and a gunshot," my mom said gently as she removed Angel from me.

I started to get out of bed and my mom stopped me saying, "Max, you can't get out of bed for a day or two. You need to recover." I translated that to mean a few hours to half a day but she cut off my thinking process by saying, "And I mean that long, not a few hours." _Dang it_, I thought.

I looked down and realized that under the blanket, one of my legs was like twice as big as the other. I ripped the blanket off and saw a blue cast smiling up at me. Hmm how did I not notice this earlier? Great so this means that once I can get out of bed I'll still have to use crutches or something. I won't be able to fly with a big chunky cast AND broken ribs.

**Sooo? How was it? Review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon, as in tomorrow. 10 more reviews please or no updation so that means 30 reviews in total.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've just been super busy with after school clubs, sports, football games, etc.**

Fang's POV

I guess I fell asleep holding Max's hand because when I wake up, I realize I'm still holding it. I look up and almost pee myself when I see Max's brown eyes boring into mine.

"Max!" I whisper-yelled. I'm so glad she's okay! I didn't know what I would've done without her.

"Where are we?" Max asked groggily.

"We're at Dr. M's. We took you here after you got shot. I was scared Max- I was scared you wouldn't make it." I said.

"Max!" Dr. M shouted when she walked into the room. Oh thank God, Dr. M. That was horrible! I didn't mean to say that to Max. What if she thinks I'm weak and can't take care of myself without 'Momma Max' to take care of me? Great. Or what if she figures out I like her and doesn't like me back?

I came out of my worried thought process when I heard Iggy yell, "Stop talking! My ears are bleeding!" as he put his hand over Nudge's mouth. I hadn't even noticed them come in.

"Max we all missed you very much," Angel said as she hugged Max. I heard Max gasp quietly and Dr. M pulled Angel off of her.

I noticed Max start to get out of bed but Dr. M stopped her saying, "Max, you can't get out of bed for a day or two. You need to recover." I could tell Max was translating that to mean a few hours when Dr. M said, "And I mean that long, not a few hours."

Max looked down again and ripped off her blanket all of a sudden. I thought she was trying to get out of bed but then I realized that she hadn't noticed her cast yet. How could someone not notice that their leg was in a cast? I guess she was going through a lot this morning though. 

**Sooo? How was it? Once again I am a teenage girl so it's hard to write from a teenage guy's POV (Who knows what goes on in their heads?). Review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon, as in tomorrow. More reviews please or no updation. I take flames, constructive criticism, love, anything, it don't matter to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! I know you guys are mad at me for not updating sooner but I've been busy with school work, clubs, sports, etc. I'm extremely sorry! On with the story!**

Max's POV  
>Everyone left to go finish their breakfast except for Fang. Mom brought Fang and me some breakfast in bed and I tried to enjoy being waited on. Key word: tried to. I enjoyed being in bed for about the time it took to eat breakfast. Once breakfast was over I was ready to get back to moving around. I started to get out of bed and Fang leapt up.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Fang asked.

"Oh, nowhere just going to go fly laps around the house," I said sarcastically.

Fang gave me a look that said _stop messing around_.

"I'm bored already. Can't I just go downstairs for a little bit? I tried the bambi eyes on him (Nudge and Angel taught me) and he caved.

"Fine," he groaned.

YES! I thought inwardly. When I struggled to get out of bed, Fang scooped me up bridal-style, grabbed my crutches, and trotted downstairs.

"Fang! What are you doing? She's supposed to stay in bed!" I heard my mom yell at him.

"Mom! It's my fault. I used the bambi eyes," I explained while giving her the bambi eyes too.

"Well since you aren't feeling too much pain, I guess you're fine to walk around," Mom sighed.

Wow! These bambi eyes are more useful than I thought. 

**Sooo? How was it? Review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fang's POV  
>Everyone left to go finish their breakfast except for Max and me. Dr. M brought us some breakfast in bed and when Max was done eating, she started to get out of bed and I leapt up to confront her.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked accusingly.

"Oh, nowhere just going to go fly laps around the house," she said sarcastically.

I gave her a look that said _stop messing around_.

"I'm bored already. Can't I just go downstairs for a little bit?" She used the bambi eyes on me and I caved. Where did she learn the bambi eyes? If Nudge and Angel taught her... when I get my hands on them...

"Fine," I groaned.

When I noticed Max struggling to get out of bed, I picked Max up bridal-style, grabbed her crutches, and walked downstairs.

"Fang! What are you doing? She's supposed to stay in bed!" I heard Dr. M yell at me.

"Mom! It's my fault. I used the bambi eyes," Max explained while giving her the bambi eyes too. Grrrrr I hate bambi eyes.

"Well since you aren't feeling too much pain, I guess you're fine to walk around," Dr. M sighed. 

**Sooo? How was it? Review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry! I can't even comprehend how mad at me some people are. I've been so busy lately with school, friends, clubs, sports, summer trips, etc. I know this is going to sound bad, but I honest to God forgot about this story. I just found this last chapter I had typed up months ago, and well, here it is!**

Max's POV  
>After just a few days I was able to get my cast off, my bullet wound was completely gone except for a scar, and my ribs were mostly healed.<p>

One night, while I was lying on the roof looking up at the stars, I heard someone fly up and settle down next to me. I knew who it was without looking.

"Hey Fang. Beautiful night isn't it?" I asked. He nodded once in response. After an hour or so, I started to get tired so I sat up to go inside and go to bed. "Goodnight Fang," I whispered. I started to stand up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Max," I heard Fang say. I turned towards him he looked right into my eyes. We leaned in close and I shut my eyes and- I think you know what happened next.

**Me: Aliens attacked and everyone died?!  
>Max: No you idiot! Fang pushed me off the roof and I died! Duh!<br>Me: Ooohhhh... that makes sense. Wait, if Fang killed you then how am I talking to you?  
>Max: Hmm good question... I dunno why don't you ask Fang?<br>Fang: Ask me what?  
>Me: How Max is alive if you killed her.<br>Fang: It's simple, you must be dead too. We're all talking together in heaven!  
>Me: I died?! That explains sooo much! Wait! How did you die?<br>Max: When he pushed me off the roof, I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.  
>Me: Ooohhhh OK I think...<strong>

**Well that's the end of the story! I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
